Milestones, Piece 3: Be Mine
by sapphiccharmer
Summary: #3 in the Milestone series. Santana finally realizes her feelings for Brittany are definitely more than platonic.


**A/N: This is the third story of a series of one-shots that go together. You can read them out of order and they'd still make sense, or you can read them all in a row. This series is/will be published separately, so it would be silly to add this to story-alert. Enjoy & thanks for reading!**

**Special thanks to my beta, Zoie!**

* * *

><p><strong>P: <strong>Party tonight at my place.

Santana and Brittany both received the text at the same time during Mr. Shue's Spanish class. They looked at each other and Santana nodded, replying for her and Brittany's behalf.

**S: **Britts and I are down.

It was the third party in the last 2 weeks. Puck wanted to take full advantage of his parents going on a long vacation in Italy. Not that his parents would usually object to his parties anyway, it was just easier not having to ask them in the first place.

Freshman year had been a confusing one for Santana. It didn't take much effort for her and Brittany to soar up McKinley High's food chain, considering they both made the Cheerios and starting hanging out with Quinn Fabray, who came into high school proving that looks really did mean everything and therefore happily took her place as queen bee. The three girls ruled the school; boys drooled over them and followed them like puppies, and girls feared them like they were Satan's mistresses.

All of that was to be expected in Santana's mind, however. It was her relationship with Brittany that made her year so confusing. The girls had "practiced" making out over the summer in preparation for having boyfriends in high school, but Santana was pretty sure that there were ulterior feelings that were sparking between the two, because come on, nobody needed as much practice as they put into their make out sessions, and more often than not it lasted way too long and nearly led to second base. At first she tried to shrug it off like kissing was fun with anyone, therefore it's easy to get carried away. But the kissing combined with excessive cuddling, suggestive looks and comments, and Santana's severe inner rage when she saw some douchebag flirting with Brittany in the hallway, she realized there was probably more between them than just a friendship. For a while, Santana didn't want to investigate further into this spark, slightly because she didn't want to accept the fact that she had feelings for another girl, but mostly because she wouldn't know what she would do if Brittany rejected her. But all this thinking and waiting for an answer to be laid out in front of her was getting _really_ old.

Not straying from routine, Brittany and Santana finished their school day and Cheerios practice and went straight to Santana's house to shower and get ready for Puck's party.

Brittany dug through Santana's walk-in closet trying to find something to wear. Santana rolled her eyes as she saw her clothes being thrown out of the closet door through the reflection of the mirror where she was applying her eyeliner.

"Find anything yet, B?"

No answer.

"Well can you at least pick my clothes up when you're done this time?"

Still no answer.

Santana didn't appreciate being ignored very much. She dropped her eyeliner and spun around, ready to march into her closet. "Brittany Susan Pierce, if you don't answer me, I'll-" She was cut short by the blonde figure posing in her closet door frame wearing a very Santana-esque short black dress with a blue jacket, and knee high black boots. Santana's mouth gaped. That dress was short on her but it was _dangerously_ short on Brittany.

"You'll what?" Brittany questioned as she cocked her head, daring Santana to finish her sentence.

"I uh…I…nothing, B. You look…wow." Santana mentally kicked herself for stumbling over her sentence so badly. She just couldn't tear her eyes off of the blonde. She had to be the most beautiful thing Santana had ever seen.

Brittany found her friend's reaction incredibly adorable. She was fully aware of the effect she had on the other girl. She wanted Santana, but since the brunette avoided talking about her feelings most times, this was the only way she could think to sway her. Brittany giggled and walked into the bathroom to apply her make-up.

Once Brittany left the room, Santana spun and fell backwards on her bed, throwing her hands over her face. _Fuck_, she thought. _This is going to be a long night._

* * *

><p>The girls arrived at the party a little while later. Half the school was there it seemed, a couple of which were already stumbling around the house clearly intoxicated. They made their way to the kitchen where Puck was pouring drinks.<p>

"Hey ladies, what can I help you- _damn_…" He looked Brittany up and down, his jaw hanging open in the process. "You look…uh…did I mention this is my house? I could give you a tour, my room is just up the stairs there," he pointed with a smirk.

Anger built inside Santana as she watched Puck tried his hardest to persuade Brittany to go upstairs with him. She fiercely punched him in the arm to shut up him.

"Ow! What the hell Lopez? I'm working this one here!" He smiled at Brittany who politely returned the gesture.

Santana crossed her arms and gave him her best glare.

"What? She ain't your girl," he challenged.

His words echoed in her head. _My girl_. It had a nice ring to it. Oh the possibilities of Brittany being hers. Santana's mind flew from scene to scene, ranging from taking her out on dates to the intimate things they'd share together. It all sounded so perfect, so right. No, no, it just can't happen. Girls don't date girls. Well, they do, but not at McKinley they don't. Besides, there was no way Brittany would be interested. They were best friends, and that was it…even if that wasn't exactly what Santana wanted. Suddenly, it occurred to her that she had yet to counter Puck's comment, causing both him to raise an eyebrow and Brittany to grow a knowing smile at her hesitation.

Santana's face hardened once again as she regained her composure. "You're right. She's not my girl. But if you even _think_ about touching her, I'll make it so you can only piss from around a corner. Am I clear?" she hissed. The sting in her voice was unmistakable. He knew she meant business.

Brittany's smile fell at Santana's defensiveness about them being together.

Puck's eyes grew wide and he raised his hands in defeat. "You got it." She kept her glare on him as he backed up and shrunk away into the crowd of people dancing in the living room. She then turned to face Brittany, whose face she couldn't quite read, but she knew it wasn't good. "What?" She spat a little too harshly, as she turned to make them drinks strong enough to get her mind off of the blonde.

Brittany was a little shocked that Santana had just snapped at her, but she simply shook her head at the girl. Why was she being so difficult? She would make the first move, but it was clear that Santana had issues with the idea of them being together. While she wasn't sure what those issues were, it didn't make her any less frustrated with how hot and cold the brunette was with her sometimes. But since she didn't want to give up quite yet, her only other option was to keep trying.

Santana spun around, handing Brittany her drink. They stood in silence for a few minutes, watching the 'dance floor' crowd rapidly grow into a never-ending sea of sweaty bodies. Just then, a familiar song began to blare through the speakers. Brittany smiled, setting her drink down and leaned into Santana's ear. "Let's dance." She purred, causing Santana to shiver and down the rest of her own drink like her life depended on it. Brittany grabbed her hand and led her through the crowd.

When the girls reached the middle of the dance floor, Brittany wasted no time pulling Santana close, leaving mere inches between them. They both swayed their hips to the loud beat thumping throughout the room. As the song went on, Santana felt the crowd pushing and getting tighter around them. Someone accidently bumped into her, pushing her forward into Brittany. The brunette turned her head and scowled and the guy before attempting to take a step back from the blonde, but she couldn't. Brittany's hand had grabbed her wrist, forcing her to stay close. Santana looked up at her friend to question her, but when brown eyes met blue, she immediately noticed something in those beautiful blue eyes that made her breath hitch: lust. Brittany lifted her arms and wrapped them around Santana's neck. Even if Santana wanted to turn away, she couldn't break the blonde's lust-filled gaze. It was almost as if she didn't have any control over her own body anymore as her arms wrapped tightly around the blonde's waist, closing any possible gap that was left. Their movements became less like actual dancing and more like seductive grinding. Brittany finally looked away and dropped her head on Santana's right shoulder. The blonde's hot, uneven panting filled her ear, making Santana's knees weak and she felt like she'd give out any second.

The girl's sensual dancing didn't go unnoticed by a few of the football players around them. Santana tensed as she heard whooping and whistling directed at them. Brittany didn't seem to notice, or she didn't care, since her movements didn't falter for a second. In a panic, Santana released her arms from the blonde's waist and pried herself from Brittany's grip. She regrettably met those blue eyes filled with confusion and frustration. Santana couldn't bear looking at her best friend knowing she was the cause of those emotions, but she couldn't see past the attention and judgments she knew they were receiving. Brittany reached her arm out to grab Santana again, but it was too late, Santana had already turned and shoved her way through the sea of people.

During the next hour or so, Santana spent her time doing shots with Puck and people watching her idiot classmates. She contemplated looking for Quinn, but decided she'd probably strangle the girl before Quinn would even open her mouth. 'Boy talk' was _not _what she needed right now. So instead, she settled on watching Brittany from a distance. Santana stood at the edge of the living room with a drink in hand, staring down her best friend, who was dancing with some Asian guy who could actually kind of keep up with her.

Puck walked up next to the brunette, followed her concentrated stare to the blonde and smiled. "You should tell her how you feel."

Santana flinched, startled by both Puck's presence and the sudden accusation. "I don't know what you're talking about," she spat, though quite unconvincingly.

Puck snickered. "Drop the act Lopez. I see the way you look at her." Santana sighed in defeat. "I get it. She's totally hot. Why haven't you gotten on that?"

"Do you have any idea what people would say? How they'd treat us? Besides, I'm not even sure she wants me back."

"Then you obviously don't see the way _she_ looks at _you_, too. And why do you give a shit what people think?"

Santana shrugged, not really sure how to answer him. She didn't even really know the answer herself. She had spent so much time worrying about her image, that it's almost like she had forgotten how to _feel_ anything anymore.

"Fuck them. You and Britt are like the hottest chicks at this school, and you two together? That's even hotter," he said with his trademark smirk.

Santana tried glaring at him, but she couldn't help but to smile. He had a point. "Shut up Puckerman. But I guess you're right. I should probably talk to her. I've kinda been an ass to her tonight." Her eyes cast downward at that thought.

"Then fix it. And you should probably do it soon before someone else scoops that fine ass up," he warned, nodding in Brittany's direction.

Santana whipped her head up to find the Asian guy leading Brittany through the crowd towards the stairs. She shoved her drink at Puck for him to hold on to. Acting on impulse is just kind of how she rolls.

As she stormed through the room shoving people out of the way, she felt tears begin to form in her eyes thinking about all of the things that Brittany might do with this random guy. The thought made her so livid that her body felt like it was on fire and she began shaking uncontrollably.

She reached the stairs just in time to grab Brittany's wrist, whose other hand was still connected to the guy's. Both heads snapped around to see a very furious and almost desperate looking Santana glaring back at them.

"San, what are you-"

Santana yanked Brittany sharply towards her, breaking contact between her and the boy. She then marched past Brittany, grabbed the boy's arm and tore him down the few steps he was perched on, causing him to fly to the ground. She swore she could hear someone scream, but she was too out of control at this point to care. All of her anger had been pent up throughout the past few months, and this poor guy was receiving the brunt of it. Santana leapt on top of him and began wildly swinging at his face.

"Santana, please stop!" Brittany screamed, but it went unheard.

A few moments went by before Santana felt strong arms wrap around her, ripping her off of the now groaning boy. She briefly struggled against her captor before dropping her arms and panting heavily.

"Damn Lopez, that's not exactly what I meant when I told you to go get her," Puck commented as he loosened his grip on the calming girl.

"I got it from here." She heard an all too familiar voice address Puck, and it did not sound thrilled. Brittany then proceeded to drag Santana towards the front door.

"Santana Lopez, what the hell has gotten into you?" the blonde yelled once they got outside.

Santana's eyes grew wide. Brittany never yelled. She hardly ever got mad. It was all too much for her to handle. She lowered her head and stepped forward, wrapping her arms tightly around the blonde's waist. Tears started pouring out of her as she rested her head on her friend's shoulder.

Brittany was taken aback, not really sure what to think. She had seen the soft sides of Santana, but never this vulnerable. She instinctively hugged the brunette, whispering soothing words in her ear to calm her down. Brittany forgot all anger she had just then; it's not like she could have stayed mad at her best friend anyway.

"San?" Brittany nudged a little after it seemed the crying had ceased, though Santana was still buried into her shoulder. After she didn't budge, Brittany tried again. "San, will you look at me please?" Santana shook her head, tightening her grip around the blonde. Brittany laughed a little at this. Even when she was sad, Santana could be all sorts of cute. She cleared her throat before trying again. "Sanny, if you don't let go right now I'm not letting you sleep in my bed tonight, which means no cuddling for you. You can go sleep in Lord Tubbington's room…and it smells really bad in there. I think he started smoking or something…"

It didn't take more than a second for Santana to unclasp her arms and stand at attention in front of Brittany, who reached up and gently brushed the tear streaked cheeks.

"Now do you want to tell me what's going on?" the blonde questioned in a tone full of love and concern.

Santana sighed. What was she going to say to Brittany? Sorry for spontaneously going ape-shit on your guy friend? As hard as she tried, she couldn't think of any way out of this one. It was now or never. Hopefully Brittany doesn't hate her for what she's about to say.

"Britt…" she began. "We need to talk." Brittany nodded, confusion clearly written all over her face. Santana warily looked around before deciding this conversation probably shouldn't happen on Puck's doorstep, especially since an angry Asian guy could emerge any minute and she could only deal with one problem at a time. She led Brittany to the sidewalk where they began casually walking towards their old elementary school about a block away. Santana awkwardly buried her hands in her skinny jean pockets; her gaze cast downward. _Now or never, Lopez, don't fuck this up. Now or never._ Brittany crossed her arms while they walked, waiting patiently for Santana to speak.

"I'm sorry," she finally choked out, "For acting, um, weird tonight. There's…there's something I need to tell you," she started slowly. They had already walked the block to the school and veered slightly off the sidewalk into the fields, toward the playground. A smile graced Brittany's face when she spotted the sandbox her and Santana played at every day. Santana touched Brittany's arm to stop her. They stood facing each other for a few moments before the brunette continued. "I…I think I like you Britt. No, I know I like you." When she looked up to see confusion _still_ on the blonde's face, she pressed forward. _No stopping now._ Santana timidly reached out and grabbed both of Brittany's hands and took a deep breath. "Like, as more than just a friend. I'm sorry if that's weird but I can't help it. I can't stand seeing you with guys, knowing they get to touch you and kiss you and they don't deserve it. After the way I've been treating you I probably don't deserve you either, but I still want to touch you and kiss you like they do. I don't really know what else to say other than I really hope we can still be friends because you're the most amazing person I've ever met and I don't want to lose you over this. I _can't_ lose you. I just really needed to tell you that."

Santana searched Brittany's face for any kind of reached, but only received a blank stare. Tears started stinging her eyes again, afraid that she seriously fucked things up between them. _Shit._

"Please say something, Britt..." she begged. But still no reaction. She hung her head, convinced that was it. She had just ruined the only thing in her life that truly made her happy.

Suddenly, she felt a tight squeeze on her hands. She shot her head up, meeting the widest smile she swore she'd ever seen.

What Brittany said then made Santana's heart stop. Like literally stop.

"What took you so long?"

"W-what? You mean you knew?"

Brittany giggled at the mortified expression on her friend's face. "Of course I knew, silly. I caught on a few months ago the first time I heard you saying my name in your sleep and you kept moving around like you had an itch and you were sweating a lot. And every time you drool when I walk around in a towel. And then I found the picture of me in your drawer in your night stand and-"

"Okay okay B, I get it," she practically yelped. Her face was so hot she was sure it was going to explode any second. At least the tears finally went away. "So, what does this mean exactly?"

Brittany smiled as she tugged on Santana's hands, pulling her close. She slowly dipped her head a little and pressed her lips to Santana's. The kiss was short and sweet, but it said so much.

As they broke apart, Santana slowly fluttered her eyes open. "So, uh, does this mean we're still friends?" she asked shyly.

Brittany playfully rolled her eyes. "Really, Santana?"

"What? I'm just making sure."

"Well duh. I really like you too, S. I'm surprised you didn't know already. I caught Lord Tubbington reading my diary and I was sure he would've told you by now. He can't keep a secret to save his life," she stated, shrugging.

Santana laughed lightly and shook her head. "God, you are too cute."

Brittany's face lit up as she grinned like an idiot. "I know."

They stayed silent for a few moments just taking everything in, until Santana cleared her throat, her voice changing into a serious tone. "Hey Britt-Britt?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't want you to see anyone else."

"Okay."

"Will, uh…will you be my girlfriend?"

Brittany nodded frantically and threw her arms around Santana's neck. "Of course San."

Santana squeezed the blonde with everything she had. She was so happy she could burst. She let go, looking at Britt again. This _had_ to be a dream. "Really?"

"Yes. To tell you the truth, I've always been yours," she said matter-of-factly.

A smile grew on the Santana's face, then she thought for a second. "Then why were you going upstairs with that Asian kid?"

"Who, Mike? We go to the same dance class and he needed my advice about a girl he liked. It was too loud downstairs."

"Oh." _Whoops._

"Speaking of Mike, I think you really need to apologize to him. That was really mean," the blonde scolded.

"Yeah, okay. Sorry Britt-Britt." Santana tried to put on her best pout, though pouting was Brittany's forte, not hers. It didn't seem to matter though, the blonde liked it all the same. She giggled and pulled Santana in for another kiss.


End file.
